


Чернильная лисица

by Helga_Kirchner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romance, Siblings, Slice of Life, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Kirchner/pseuds/Helga_Kirchner
Summary: Давая то обещание как-нибудь попасовать ему, Атсуму не знал, что они окажутся в одной команде. Это было глупо и нерационально: тот матч мог быть первым и последним в их истории, они могли больше никогда не встретиться — да даже не услышать друг о друге.Атсуму конечно же не знал, что они окажутся в одной команде.Но он на это надеялся.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 21





	Чернильная лисица

**Author's Note:**

> Han har en räv bakom örat (швед.) — у него лиса за ухом. Он себе на уме, если по-русски

Говорят, мол, близнецы — частички одного целого; связанные с рождения, опутанные той самой красной нитью, неделимые. Атсуму на такие утверждение всегда реагировал с нездоровым лживым оптимизмом — в детстве улыбался кротко, в отрочестве уже смеялся в голос — и непременно говорил, что они не две половинки, а красивый витраж из цветного стекла, который разбили вдребезги, кое-как склеили, перепутав рисунок, а потом забросили за ненадобностью. 

Осаму крутил пальцем у виска и приторно-ласково называл его выпендрежником.

Конечно же, никакого желания выделиться в его высказываниях не было — Атсуму просто был реалистом. 

Они всегда были вместе: одни ясли, один сад, одна школа (младшая, средняя и старшая), один волейбольный клуб — да даже одна внешность на двоих. Родители частенько шутливо говорили, что они как две капли воды: родились одинаковыми, такими же и умрут. Только вот Осаму сподобился собрать себя словно пазл, а Атсуму так и остался сидеть с наполовину собранным узором и дюжиной деталек, вырванных из других наборов. 

С годами Осаму вывел пепельный цвет из волос, вернул детскую челку, закинул волейбол, которым они занимались с раннего детства, и окончательно ударился в готовку. Братец сутками пропадал на работе, копил на открытие своего бизнеса, и родители вместе со всей нескончаемой вереницей родственников-коллег-друзей нарадоваться не могли на умницу-Осаму. 

А что до Атсуму? 

Он сам себе на уме, шептались мамины коллеги. Странный парень, говорили друзья отца, постоянно тренируется. Многочисленные тетушки и дядюшки тревожно рассуждали о незавидной судьбе профессиональных спортсменов. Травмы-травмы-травмы — как будто Атсуму не знал, что может покалечиться. 

Он тренировался сутками, шлифовал себя, делал больше и лучше, но в глубине глаз горделиво приосанившихся родителей отчётливо читалось, что сын-бизнесмен для них предпочтительнее сына-спортсмена. Атсуму не обижался; осознавал, что битая карта. 

— У него лиса за ухом, — хохотнула как-то очередная мамина подруга, дородная шведка с пронзительными голубыми глазами. 

Фразу эту Атсуму запомнил накрепко. В тот самый момент он непременно захотел набить себе татуировку: маленькую черную лисичку, которая как будто изгибается около ушной раковины. 

Семья, что удивительно, его поддержала. Возможно, они были благодушны из-за распитой бутылочки хорошего дорогого вина — Атсуму попал к «Шакалам», и родители на радостях собрали праздничный ужин на четверых. 

Атсуму так хотелось верить, что в этот момент их переполняет чистая и неприкрытая гордость за него — эти полумеры, состоящие из «ты молодец, но…» его порядком утомили. 

— Знаешь, Тсуму, ты чертов псих, — весело сказал Осаму, пытаясь застелить простынью их старые кровати, — Но я в деле. 

— Что, поможешь найти мастера? — лениво протянул абсолютно трезвый Атсуму, с интересом наблюдающий за безуспешными попытками брата натянуть кусок ткани на одноместную кровать. 

— А вот и помогу, — горячо заверил Осаму и наконец-то покачнулся. 

— Сядь, горемычный. Ты когда в последний раз пил, что тебя так развезло? 

Осаму тяжело опустился на стул, который заменял им шкаф всю старшую школу, и довольно рассмеялся. Атсуму давно не видел брата таким: расслабленным, весёлым, спокойным. Он вырвал наволочку в голубую полоску из рук Осаму и невольно залюбовался им, разгоряченным, с пылающими от алкоголя щеками. 

Он так давно не видел его, что уже и позабыл, как это — смотреть на такую родную копию себя и впервые за долгие месяцы ощущать чувство целостности. 

— Д-а-авно, — выдал Осаму, — А почему ты отвратительно трезвый, а, Тсуму? 

Атсуму подоткнул наволочку, кинул подушку и, обернувшись через плечо, лукаво ухмыльнулся: 

— А я и не пил. 

Осаму зашелся в возмущенном звуке и попытался кинуть в него наскоро скомканной футболкой от пижамы, но промахнулся. 

Утро наступило неожиданно, будто бы за пару минут. Атсуму распахнул глаза словно по щелчку пальцев и принялся расталкивать сладко сопящего брата — есть хотелось неимоверно, а на кухню путь ему был закрыт: свою святыню мама доверяла лишь Осаму. 

Братец, помятый, сонный и злой, отчего-то был на удивление благодушен и даже якобы случайно не пережарил его яичницу до черных подгоревших краев. Атсуму улыбнулся ему, — устало, но искренне — и Осаму с любовью взъерошил его и так находящиеся в беспорядке после ночи волосы. 

Брат действительно нашел ему тату-мастерицу всего за какую-то несчастную неделю. Атсуму даже не ожидал, что Осаму запомнил тот разговор; сам он чуть ли не сутками пропадал на тренировках и медлил искать тату-студию, а потом и вовсе подзабыл про свои намерения. Сообщение от брата с ссылкой на инстаграм мастерицы поставило точку в метаниях Атсуму. 

Он написал ей тем же вечером, а на следующий день они уже в салоне в центре Токио обсуждали эскиз. Хитоми-сан была настоящей волшебницей: Атсуму влюбился в эскиз изящной черной лисицы сразу же и навсегда, стоило ему только увидеть ее. 

Образ черной лисицы, прячущейся за его ушной раковиной, будоражил его сознание, снился ночами, но отчего-то Атсуму всё никак не мог решиться на этот шаг. Какое-то скребущее тяжёлое чувство в его груди не позволяло ему согласно кивнуть головой, давая добро, шептало тихо: не спеши, ещё рано… 

Атсуму звонил Хитоми-сан, со смешинками в голосе просил отложить его эскиз до лучших времён, не понимая, что удерживает его. Казалось бы, обычная неприметная татуировка, всего-то сантиметров пять, но Атсуму всё откладывал и словно ждал чего-то. Ну что же, своего _чего-то_ он всё-таки дождался. 

Хината Шоё появился в их команде неожиданно, словно из ниоткуда на голову свалился. Подросший, раздавшийся в плечах и сильно загоревший, обласканный жгучим солнцем чуждой Бразилии, он разительно отличался от Хинаты Шоё из поразительно детальных воспоминаний Атсуму, но в то же время был абсолютно таким же. 

Атсуму смотрел на него, такого солнечного, спокойного, уверенного и бесконечно надёжного, и с каким-то диким восторгом осознавал, что Хината ощущается как тот самый близнец из всех этих красивых легенд: частички одного целого, опутанные той самой красной нитью, неделимые. 

Атсуму смотрел на него и ощущал себя целым. 

Переломанный, тусклый, несуразный витраж в его голове становился целой, единой картинкой: яркое солнце, зелёная поляна в глубине леса и огненно-рыжая задорная лисица с черными глазами-пуговками. 

Атсуму даже не понял, как и когда они сошлись. Хината Шоё словно растворился в его обыденной жизни: он был на тренировках, с улыбкой пробивал все пасы; он был с ним по дороге домой через аллею, усажанную сакурами. Он был везде: в его квартире, где они смотрели фильмы и дурачились, в любимой кофейне Атсуму, где варили самый вкусный кофе во всем Токио.

Когда они впервые поцеловались, Атсуму вначале подумал, что ему это просто-напросто мерещится. Теплые ладони, бережно обнимающие его за шею, и мягкие губы на его собственных просто не могли быть настоящими, но Шоё застонал в поцелуй, и у Атсуму сорвало крышу. Он обнял его, притянул к себе, руками лаская спину. 

— Я так давно ждал этого, — шепнул Шоё, глядя на Атсуму с такой всеобъемлющей нежностью, будто он держал в руках самое дорогое сердцу сокровище. 

— С того матча на твоём первом году? — тихо уточнил Тсуму. 

— Нет, с того, когда ты был капитаном. 

Шоё вновь потянулся за поцелуем. На этот раз они целовались не спеша, будто бы лениво, изучающе. Атсуму закрыл глаза; до него вдруг дошло, что он ждал Хинату все эти шесть лет, сам того не понимая. 

Давая то обещание как-нибудь попасовать ему, Атсуму не знал, что они окажутся в одной команде. Это было глупо и нерационально: тот матч мог быть первым и последним в их истории, они могли больше никогда не встретиться — да даже не услышать друг о друге. 

Атсуму конечно же не знал, что они окажутся в одной команде. 

Но он на это надеялся. 

Съехались они ещё через полгода; подкопили денег, недостающую сумму взяли в кредит под приемлемые проценты да купили двухкомнатную квартиру в удалении от шумных центральных районов. Осаму с мамой в один голос ругали его, называли недальновидным влюбленным идиотом; Атсуму не спорил — улыбался мечтательно и уезжал то в строительный за плиткой в ванну, то в Икею за мебелью. 

— Что ты делаешь, идиот, — рычал Осаму, — Вы знакомы год, а ты уже купил квартиру — одну на двоих, Тсуму! 

— Мы купили, Саму, — лениво поправлял Атсуму, выбирая холодильник на сайте магазина бытовой техники 

— Сыночек, ты поспешил, — причитала мама. 

Нескончаемая вереница родственников-коллег-друзей гудела что улей, осуждала, сочувствовала, поздравляла, но Атсуму было плевать. 

— Ну, что тут поделать, — как-то сказал он, по-лисьи улыбнувшись, — У меня же лиса за ухом. 

Постепенно родственники утихли и смирились; кредит, оформленный не на Атсуму, а на Шоё, окончательно успокоил семью, и Атсуму наконец-то вздохнул полной грудью. Шоё непременно был рядом: пробивал его пасы на тренировках, целовал украдкой от всевидящего тренера, нежился с ним в кровати, по утрам варил вкуснейший кофе, ничуть не хуже, чем в той кофейне — и Атсуму отчётливо понял — пора. Он позвонил Хитоми-сан и записался на ближайший свободный день. 

— Я завтра иду бить татуировку, — как бы между делом сообщил Атсуму. 

Шоё заинтересованно вскинулся, отрываясь от какой-то книжки на португальском. Атсуму, естественно, уже успел сунуть туда нос, но не понял и слова. 

— Ту черную лисицу? — восторженно спросил Шоё. 

— Да, лисицу, — хмыкнул Атсуму и запустил пятерню в отросшие волосы Шоё; мягкие, подумал он, пахнут какой-то цветочной отдушкой. 

Лисицу он действительно набил, но только не черную, как хотел все эти годы, а огненно-рыжую, с отливами красного. Зверёк примостился за его ушной раковиной, и Атсуму почти физически почувствовал, как последняя деталь с нажимом встала на своё место в его перебитом витраже. 

— Рыжая? — растерянно спросил Шоё, когда перед сном менял компресс на татуировке, — Почему? 

— Она напоминает мне о тебе, — легко сказал Атсуму, — И это цвет закатов в Рио, о которых ты рассказывал с такой любовью. 

— Ты запомнил, — тихо выдал Шоё, отчего-то пораженный, будто Атсуму не цвет ночного неба запомнил, а как минимум захватил государство и назвал в его честь. 

— Это связано с тобой — конечно, я запомнил, — Атсуму помолчал немного, а потом, не успев даже подумать толком, выдал, — Я люблю тебя, Шо. 

Атсуму не видел лица Шоё, но даже так понял, что тот покраснел от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Шоё отложил мазь, лбом ткнулся Атсуму в лопатки и, нежно обняв его поперек туловища, шепнул: 

— Люблю тебя, Тсуму. 

Атсуму улыбнулся. Даже если все эти красивые легенды о частицах одного целого и красной нити, сплетающей их, были правдивы, то они не родились, соединенные этой нитью. 

Они сплели ее сами.


End file.
